Tales From The Shadow Realm
Jeffrey as Batman.png Aqua as Catwoman.png Aqua as Wonder Woman.png Little Xion as Batgirl.png Lily's Halloween Costume.png Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Applejack scarecrow.jpg Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Twilight Star Swirl.jpg Rainbow dash halloween by honokawa-d4el7ca.png Pinkie pie chicken by bilibix-d4j3xsm.jpg Rarity as a salloon gal.png Apple Bloom Frankenstein.png Sweetie Belle Dracula.png Scootaloo werewolf.png 433px-Spike's halloween costume.png Discord got swag by firestorm can-d52t9e1.png Tammy as Wonder Woman.png DJ as Green Lantern.png Snowflake as Hawkgirl.png Tales From The Shadow Realm is a series of Jeffrey, Jaden, & Friends' Storm Adventures Halloween episodes created by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Each episode contains a number of separate self-contain segments. Costumes *Jaden Yuki as Dark Magician *Alexis Rhodes as Dark Magician Girl *Lily as Injection Fairy Lily *Jesse Anderson as Quasimodo *May as Madellaine *Jeffrey Dragonheart as Batman *Aqua as Catwoman or Wonder Woman *Xion as Batgirl *Bruce as Robin *Tammy as Wonder Woman *DJ as Green Lantern *Snowflake as Hawkgirl *Shira as *Diego as *Mitsuki as Anastasia *Atticus as Dimitri *Patch as Aladdin *Collette as Jasmine *Twilight Sparkle as Star Swirl the Bearded *AppleJack as a scarecrow *Pinkie Pie as a chicken *Rainbow Dash as a Shadow Bolt *Spike as a Dragon *Nails as Spider-Man *Discord as * List of Episodes *The Pizza-Loving Ghost of Toontown *Welcome to my Catmare *Night of the Vampires *Little Bat-Girl Begins Part 1 *Little Bat-Girl Begins Part 2 *Duel Monster Party *The Return of Jack O'Lantern *The Halloween Party *Night of the Living Gingerbread *Snowflake's First Halloween *Tricks of the Treats Trivia *Tales From The Shadow Realm is similar to The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror. Songs *When You're A Justice Guardian Scenes * (The team was decorating the estate) *Tammy: *uses her claws to start carving a pumpkin* *DJ: *uses his claws to to start carving a pumpkin too* *Tammy: This is gonna be so much fun! * DJ: Yeah! * Jaden: *sets up fake tombstones in the garden* * Baby Lily: *smiles* * Aqua: *smiles too* Wanna help out, Lily? * Baby Lily: Uh-huh! * Aqua: Rainbow Dash? * Rainbow Dash: Yeah? * Aqua: Help Lily hang up the prop ghosts. * Rainbow Dash: *smiles* You got it! * Baby Lily: *reaches her hands out to Rainbow Dash* *Rainbow Dash: *picks her up and flies Baby Lily up* *Baby Lily: *starts to hang up ghosts in the trees and exterior of the estate* *Rainbow Dash: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles* This is gonna be so much fun! *Rainbow Dash: It sure is, kiddo. *Tammy: *while carving her pumpkin* Let's make Lily's first Halloween be extra special for her, DJ. *DJ: *while carving his pumpkin* Right. *Aqua: *smiles* How're those skeletons coming along, dear? * Jeffrey: *hangs one of them up* Doing good, hon. Almost finished. * (Alexis is in the kitchen with Xion, Princess Cadence, Téa and Serenity making treats for Halloween) *Xion: *smiles* * Midna: *enters the kitchen* How's it going? *Serenity: *smiles* So far, so good. *Alexis: How's the caramel coming along? * Xion: It's almost ready, Aunt Alexis. * Téa: The cupcake batter is almost too. * Xion: *sniffs* They smell so good. * Midna: Anything I can do to help? * Xion: *smiles* Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures